Moments of the Undecided
by The Sand Alchemist
Summary: We all have memories. the good ones. The Bad ones. The hilarious ones. Its those moments and memories that make us who we are. Slight Gaara x OC when he's in the chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Adventures of The Undecided.

Last Sunday Night.

Akina sat on the floor, staring with wide eyes as Reiko, her band mate, handed her the microphone for the karaoke player.

"You have got to be joking." Akina muttered.

Kat, her other band mate next to her, smirked.

"Mmm…nope!" She said taking the mic and handing it to Akina, who glared daggers playfully at Reiko.

"Oh I'm going to get you for this." She said standing up.

"That's what you said the time we locked you outside in the snow. Oh and the time we locked you in the rain." Yoko called from the hall as she walked in. Akina glared at her as she sat down. Yoko merely smirked as she sat down twirling her drum sticks in her hand.

Akina sighed and looked over to the master of controls, Gaara, her boyfriend.

"So love…what song did you pick?" She asked, waiting for him to say something along the lines of Spice Girls or Justin Beiber. Oh how she loathed them. And Gaara knew that oh so well that he picked then…ALOT.

"Well…you'll see." He murmured pressing play. The song started to play and Akina immediately recognized it.

"You would." She said cracking up. The lyrics came up on the tv. "Here goes."

_There's a black guy in my bed_

_There's a ringin' in my head_

_Empty bottles on the floor_

_A tied up dead asian whore_

Akina sang the first verse, trying hard not to crack up. Reiko and Yoko were already dying on the floor. Kat, on the other hand, was dancing back up behind Akina, which didn't help not trying to crack up. __

I should probably take a bath

_Put some ointment on my rash_

_Is that a piercing on my twat_

_I don't remember getting that… _She moved onto the next verse. Gaara had a small smirk on his face. Akina glared at him while smirking as she continued. __

Pictures of last night

_Ended up online_

_Of me nude, retweet, _

_Who's that Mexican? _

_Did I get hitched again, _

_Oh no!.  
_

_Si!_

She heard Reiko say from the floor.

Akina burst into a fit of laughter while singing at her expression. Reiko had the face of completely utter seriousness…and a sombrero on her head.

_"LAST SUNDAY NIGHT!" _

They all yelled. As Kat continued to back up dance Gaara handed Reiko and Yoko each a mic. The two nodded and began to sing with Akina, trying to make it through the song. __

Yeah we drink until we dropped

_Neighbors tried to call the cops_

_But no one could make us stop_

_Last sunday night_

_Naked tennis in the park_

_Try to light a fat guy's fart  
Yeah that wasn't very smart…_

They all sang.

Akina could honestly see them doing all of this and her going right along with them. Ah, but were band mates for ne?

_"Last sunday night_

_Emo kids were getting crunk_

_Trampoline when we were drunk, _

_Ended up not being fun,_

_Last sunday night,_

_Getting tazered by the cops, _

_Always say we're gonna stop, _

_Op Ohwoah,_

_But this sunday night…"  
_

Akina looked at her band mates and practically blood friends, watched their happy faces as they laughed through the song. She though on the side how she would have to thank Shane Dawson one day. This song was genius. 

_Do it all... Again...  
But this Sunday Night...  
Do it all... Again..._

_But this Sunday Night...  
_

Akina looked over at Gaara, giving him the look to join. She saw him roll his eyes, taking that as a 'yeah no.' sign she looked back at the screen.

_TGIS_

_TGIS _

_TGIS_

_TGIS_

_TGIS_

_TGIS_

_TGIS  
TGIS_

Kat had joined in now and started chanting with them. To Akina it reminded her of some sort of cult thing.

_Last Sunday night!_

They moved into the last chorus. _  
Pin the penis on the whore  
Light a fire making smores  
Have no DJ cause' we're poor  
Last Sunday night  
Got my hand stuck in a drain  
Never been in so much pain  
Even Paris Hilton came!  
Last sunday night  
Pool full of chocolate milk  
Perfect for a lesbo fight  
Telling racist jokes all night  
Last Sunday night  
Yeah I think we went too far  
Always say we're gonna stop  
Op Ohwoah  
But this Sunday night  
_

They began to sway in time as they sang. Akina and Reiko being the knuckleheads they were tried to turn into metal but failed horribly. Still, they continued to sing while head banging. Yoko stared blankly at them as she sang, shaking her head in the process. Kat laughed hysterically as Akina and Reiko accidently bumped heads against each other when they turned. __

Do it all... Again

They sang softly. Akina heard Gaara murmur it along with them. She grinned and looked at him; he looked away as if saying: 'I have no idea what the hell you're thinking I did…' She laughed at his expression. She turned back to Reiko.

"I'm still going to get you." She mumbled, throwing the mic to Yoko. Yoko caught it and watched as Reiko dashed out of the room with Reiko hot on her tail. She heard yelling form the hall.

"GET BACK HERE!" She heard Akina yell.

Yoko looked over at Gaara who shook his head, then at Kat who ran out of the room saying something about getting this on tape. The last line of the song ran through her head.

"Do it all…Again." She mumbled as she looked out the window at the dark sky watching the stars, smiling to herself, and then laughing as she saw Akina run into a telephone pole as Reiko dodged her.

Yeah. She'd definitely do it all again.


	2. Chapter 2

**WELCOME TO TEH SECOND INSTALLMENT OF THE ADVENTURES OF THE UNDECIDED!** **THIS IDEA CAME TO ME AT RANDOM...AND ALL STARTED WITH THE IDEA OF A PIERCING!**

Adventures of the Undecided

Mummies

"Dude…are really sure about this?" Reiko asked Akina as they walked into the acupuncture house.

"Of course!" Akina exclaimed, opening the door. Reiko followed in after her, wondering how much of a mess this would become.

Several hours later they exited the acupuncture house.

"…Never…again…" Akina mumbled through the numerous band aids she had on. Reiko sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Why didn't you stop me?"

"Because you're stubborn." She retorted, climbing into the seat of her car. "Get in you idiot." Akina huffed but sat down, looking at the mirror.

"I look like a freaking mummy." She commented. "This does not make relaxed in the least bit!" She yelled. Reiko flinched, glaring at Akina as she started up the car.

"Stop yelling!" She yelled back, turning up the music loud. The rest of the way home was spent in silence…more so because Akina was too band aid covered to really move.

"...My face hurts…" She commented as they got out in front of her house. She opened the door, walking in. Immediately she went up to her computer, checking Facebook and her mail.

"Damn you get on fast." Reiko commented, grabbing a soda from the fridge.

"Yep…I like to get on and get off." She said, scrolling down the statuses. A small smile crept to her face as she stopped on Yoko's status.

_At home…doing nothing…someone want to entertain me?_ Was what it read. A devious plan popped into Akina's head. Reiko looked at her, a heavy sigh coming from her.

"Dear Kami I can only imagine what is going on in your head child."

Akina snickered, closing her lap top.

"Want to help me look for gauze?"

Reiko raised an eye brow in question at her. Kami only knew what she was planning.

"Do I want to know?" A voice said from behind them. Akina looked over Reiko's shoulder at Gaara.

"Hey babe…want to help with something?"

"Is it evil and potentially hilarious?" Another voice called form behind Gaara. Akina looked over his shoulder, spotting Naruto, a grin plastered on his face.

"How is it that you two come to my place more than your own?" Akina asked, seeing the two men. Gaara smirked, putting an arm around her waist, he whispered into her ear.

"Are you saying you don't want me coming over to play?" Was his seductive question that sent shivers of desire down Akina's spine.

She smirked, walking away from him and towards Reiko, who merely had the _look_ on her face. Yes, Reiko's classic _look_. It was only something she could do and it either meant 'get a room' or 'what the hell are you doing?'

Naruto interrupted her and Gaara's teasing towards each other with a cough.

"Now what exactly are we planning again?"

"Oh nothing…just a little late night adventure to Yoko's…wrapped up in gauze like a mummy and covered in blood." Akina said simply, causing Reiko to choke on her drink. This caught the attention of the other three in the room, they watched her mildly amused as she coughed.

"…Speaking of mummies babe…" Gaara said, moving next to her. He poked on of her many of her band aids. "Why in the hell are you covered in band aids."

Reiko and Akina looked at each other, Reiko rolling her eyes and Akina grinning.

"Oh nothing really…just some stress relieving is all." She said, waving the question off. She walked back over to the two, setting her hands on her hips. "So are you going to help me find some gauze or what?"

Several hours later after much spinning, wrapping and a tad bit of driving, they were but a few houses down from where Yoko lived. The street was dimly lit now, as it was quite late, but they all knew Yoko would be up. The wind blew softly past them, with the occasional strong gust of wind that would howl. The street lights flickered creepily, giving the illusion that shadows were dancing off the sides of houses. It was most certainly creepy, that much they could all agree on.

It was _perfect_.

Naruto coughed, bringing Akina's, now mummified, attention back to their group.

"So what exactly are we planning?" He asked, fiddling with his light jacket that had his family's symbol etched on the back.

"I'm going to get revenge on Yoko for all the times she's scared the hell out of me or embarrassed me." Akina said simply. "I'm going to chase her down the street dressed like this."

Naruto blinked.

"Cool." Was his response.

"Good I hope you like it…'cause you're the bait." She said, grinning through her gaze that covered her entire body. For a split second Gaara though of how fun that would be later. Naruto's jaw dropped and he raised his voice in surprise.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I'M THE BAIT?" He yelled. Reiko threw her hand over his mouth, knocking him flat on the ground.

"Lower your damn voice idiot." She whispered harshly. "Do you want to wake up the whole neighborhood.

"But…but why can't Gaara or you be the bait and I watch?" He pleaded. "She will kill me!"

"She will be more likely to suspect that something is up if either Reiko or I go to the door."

"Well what about Akina- Ow!" He yelled, holding his head. Reiko shook out her fist, walking away from the currently writhing in pain, Naruto. Akina and Gaara shook their heads in frustration at Naruto.

"Remind me again how you two met." Akina commented to Gaara, who smirked in response. She coughed again, getting Naruto's attention. "Okay Naruto…so here's what you're going to do…" She trailed off, explaining the plan to her friends.

After about a half an hour of explaining to Naruto, who has the attention span of a squirrel, said blonde stood at Yoko's door, a solemn look on his face. He knocked on the door, and after a pause said girl opened, a bored expression on her face.

"Hey Naru." She greeted but caught the expression on her face. "What happened?" She asked immediately.

"I just…got into a fight with Gaara…" He said quietly, looking down. "I kind of wanted to talk with you…since you're someone I can talk to easily…Akina won't really help since she's you know…with him and yeah…"

"Sure Naruto, come in." She said, pulling him into her house. She grabbed a soda from her fridge, tossing it to Naruto who sat quietly at her kitchen table.

"So what happened?" She asked sitting down. Naruto looked up, not sure what to say.

"Well…" He trailed off thinking of something. A noise from outside brought Yoko's attention away from Naruto and out at the window. She got up, looking outside. After a moment she sat back down.

"Sorry about that Naruto…" She said, pulling out her chair. "There have been a few robberies around here lately…" She said, catching Naruto's attention.

"Robberies?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, the next door neighbor got robbed and with my parent's not home right now I'm in charge of the house." She said, gesturing to the bat near the door. "Got one by my bed too!" She said, grinning. Naruto sank back in his chair, slightly afraid now for his safety but also for Akina's…eventually Yoko would know it was Akina…

"Naruto?" She asked, getting his attention. "So what happened between you and Gaara?"

"We just started arguing over stupid stuff." He said, moving the soda around. "I mean that well…" He sighed, trying to act as upset as he could. There was a loud bang outside suddenly, making them both jump. Yoko grabbed her bat instantly, telling Naruto to watch the house. Before he could protest she was outside, in the street.

It was dark now, the street lights flickering and shadows still dancing off the side of one house. Yoko stood utterly still, watching intently.

"MMMMMM!" Came from behind her and she spun around with the bat, swinging at what was behind her. Said unknown person ducked, straightening up instantly. Yoko's eyes widened at the sight of the person wrapped up in gauze from head to toe.

"What the hell?" She yelled, holding up the bat.

"Mmm?" Akina froze, realizing what she had in her hand. "MMMM! MMMM!" She said waving her hands in the air to make Yoko stop.

"Get the hell over here!" Yoko yelled, charging at Akina. "Naruto call the cops!" She yelled to the blonde, who looked utterly horrified. Akina turned and ran down the street for her life with Yoko in hot pursuit. Akina turned her head quickly, looking behind her, but that was enough for her to not notice the pole that she was rapidly approaching. Just as she turned around…

_BANG!_

She hit it head on, knocking her unconscious. Yoko skidded to a stop, holding the bat over her head to hit Akina, or rather the _intruder_.

"Yoko! No, no, no, no!" Reiko yelled, grabbing the bat at the last second and pulling the bat out of her hands. Yoko turned around looking at Reiko, trying to snatch the bat back. Then it dawned on her…

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, looking at her curiously, and then at Gaara who walked out of the shadows. Her eyes narrowed. "YOU!" She yelled, knocking him over the head. "What the hell did you do to Naruto?" Gaara growled, rubbing his head in pain.

"Nothing you annoying harpy!" He retorted, her eyes narrowed and she stood on her tip toes, matching his glare with her own.

"You know what the hell you did! You know we'll talk about this later! I have a robber to hit!" She said, breaking a branch off a nearby bush.

"Oh boy…" Reiko mumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Yoko…we have to tell you something first…" She said, catching the brunettes attention. "That's not a robber it's-"Akina woke up form unconsciousness, only to be greeted with the sight of Yoko now holding a very sharp and pointy stick.

"Mmm…MMMMMM!" She yelled, catching all of their attention. Akina raised her stick, effectively hitting Akina on the head.

"…Akina…" She finished right as said girl dropped on the floor again, unconscious yet again. Yoko blinked, holding up the stick.

"…Akina?"

"Uhuh…" Reiko nodded. Yoko swung her stick again, hitting Reiko and Gaara on the head. "You had something to do with this I just know it!" She yelled, stomping away. "I'm going to kill you two the next time I see you!"

Reiko rubbed her head in pain. "Wait where are you going?" She yelled back.

"To find a certain blonde…" She whispered, a dark tone setting in.

Reiko groaned, looking at Gaara who had two bumps on his head.

"So what do we do know?" She asked.

"…Hn." He said, walking away. A blood vessel popped in Reiko's head.

"OH SO WHAT YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME?"

"Hn." And then he was gone. Reiko grumbled, picking up the limp body of Akina and dragging it back to her car.

"Never again…" She mumbled, tossing Akina in the trunk.

Not so far away…about two hundred feet actually, Naruto sat in a corner, holding Yoko's other bat.

"I sense blood lust…" he whispered, clutching the bat and favorite chopsticks he kept in his jacket tight against his body.

"_Naru-kun…" _

* * *

And this is the product of a facebook chat about my friend wanting to pierce my ear herself...some how it led to this...


	3. Chapter 3

Adventures of the Undecided, Enrty: She Found Love.

There's a lot that can be said about family, like they're always close to you, always fighting with you for your own good... Even if you don't agree. That's the thing about family...

They're there.

Then there's the Haruka household...  
Cousins into only themselves...family that used to be so close but now held the most important secrets from everyone. Uncles and aunts she'd known for all her life...suddenly stopped calling. Cousins "forgetting" to mention they were having another child, not noticing when she wasn't at the table during Christmas dinner and was instead taking care of her older cousins child... Forgetting her and her parents birthdays.

That was the Haruka family...Akina's family...

As she walked the streets of her home village, a small prefecture outside of Tokyo, she couldn't help but be jealous of the people walking around with their family this Christmas break.

They have it so simply, she thought, they have people...family.

Once again she turned her back, walking the two miles back home in the cold, wishing she had her cousins...wishing she had a connection that was so common to everyone else, yet so unknown to her...

Days went by...she couldn't help but shake the feeling of sadness from her, but tonight was Mr. Kurosaki's surprise party. She would never let her sadness ruin the night.

When she arrived, loading the DJ equipment into Wakana's car and her grandmother's with her brother, Ryuu, she put on a grin, hiding it as best she could.

The party was the most fun she had in a long time, but during it she couldn't help but notice how close they were, how close Wakana and Ryuu were, how they had a family.

"Hey! Kin let's dance!" Ryuu pulled Akina away from her dinner as she picked apart the sushi and rice. He led her to the dance floor, pushing her next to his sister and her friends. Try as she might she couldn't help but smile as they danced, sandwiching together.

They laughed away the night as they danced, each taking a mental picture of this moment...

Akina for the rest of the night grinned, loosing herself in the happiness of the event.

Perhaps her family wasn't the best, maybe her cousins didn't care, maybe she was on her own to deal with her parents and their fighting. But, sometimes it just so happens that everything you wanted would up right in front you...possibly.

Hopelessly she felt like something was missing, like everything she once had was disappearing...but...as those fireworks went off, illuminating the sky to signal a new year, standing next to Ryuu and Wakana was all she needed.

As she watched Wakana and Ryuu tear up the dance floor she smiled, taking a mental picture of her favorite memory with her family.

... Yeah... Her family..

That sounds about right.

* * *

Hey, I know it's been literally months since you've all heard from me and I doubt people read this. But well, I was writing this randomly after the New Years when I found how close my friends and I really were. And lately, I felt like I should write something so that when I get down i can just remember them. =]

Oh and on a side note.

I GOT INTO SUNY CORTLAND AND AM GOING THERE NEXT YEAR!

On a story side, I've got some tinkering to do with Till I Collapse so keep an eye out for it!


End file.
